


Vulnerability

by janusrome



Series: die Unstimmigkeit [2]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Disability, M/M, Porn With Plot, Rimming
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-01
Updated: 2013-04-01
Packaged: 2018-07-15 13:30:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7224277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janusrome/pseuds/janusrome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>發生在故事結束之前，一個關於善後的小片段。<br/>（字數：約4,000）</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vulnerability

「Erik。」

聽到他的名字，他睜開眼，這才發現自己半睡半醒趴在另一個人的身上不知道多長的一段時間了。

汗水帶走了溫度，皮膚開始變涼。Erik知道自己應該起來，像之前幾天那樣，把兩個人的身體都擦拭乾淨，換掉沾上汗水和精液的床單，然後再一起躺回床上——這不盡然是為了追求舒適，同時也是為了Charles著想，畢竟他們都不希望看到Charles的皮膚出現壓迫造成的紅腫。

然而，當一隻手懶散地撫摸著他的頸背和肩膀時，他一點都不想動。

Erik稍微抬起頭，迎向那道越來越熟悉的，混雜著些許關切、些許憐惜和些許滿足的視線。他湊了過去，沒有刻意想要做什麼事，而只是將自己的臉貼上對方的臉龐，然後再闔上雙眼。

他感覺到溫暖的嘴唇印上他的太陽穴，同時放在他背上的手稍微收緊了一點。

太過愜意。不想移動。不想起身。不想離開。

_不想離開。_

這個不曉得從哪裡冒出來的念頭讓Erik有點不安。因此，他把才剛閃現、還沒清楚成形的念頭甩到一邊。

Erik挪動身體打算起來，這才發現稍早那種愉悅的感覺已經不復存在了——在他的身體裡殘留的是越來越明顯的痠痛感，而他知道明天只會更加不舒服而已。

他皺眉，不禁感到有一點點——就只有一點點——後悔，後悔自己或許不該逞強。

Erik瞥見凝視著他的Charles露出彷彿被刺了一下的表情。他知道那個心電感應者跟他在一起的時候總是相當放縱自己使用能力，所以Charles大概讀到了某些Erik的想法，儘管他不知道確切而言那是什麼。Erik沒有問，Charles也沒有說。

「我去拿毛巾。」Erik用手肘撐起自己的上半身。

「不，」Charles搖頭道：「我想，我們兩個都得好好清一下。」

Erik點頭，他知道Charles說的或許有些道理。他跪坐起身，看到Charles的目光一直跟著他，他忍不住問：「你要我抱你去浴室嗎？」

Charles笑了，說：「你也可以讓我光著屁股坐輪椅啊。」

Erik忍不住哼笑。他伸出手讓Charles借力坐起身，然後抱著他走向浴室。他把Charles安穩放上浴室裡的洗澡椅，然後不知怎的，他突然覺得非常不自在。

「你先洗吧。我去整理床鋪。」沒等到Charles回答，Erik便轉身離開浴室，順手帶上門板。不過，Erik並沒有立刻走遠，而是靜靜站在門邊好一會，直到聽到水聲才離開。

他走回到床邊，扯下床單往旁邊的椅子上隨手一放，接著從櫃子裡拿出乾淨的床單，攤開在床墊上並且鋪平。他把Charles折疊整齊的睡褲擺在平整的新床單上，然後開始思考剛才那到底是怎麼回事。

雖然Erik從來不曾過著縱情玩樂的生活，但他也不是禁慾主義者，在旅途之中總是不乏機會碰到共享短暫親密時刻的對象。然而，他隱約察覺到，和Charles在一起的經驗恐怕是無可取代的——撇開Charles的心電感應小伎倆，以及他下身癱瘓的事實——那是一種Erik無法形容的感覺。他從來都不知道也不認為自己竟然會 _趴在_ 另外一個人的身上睡著。此外，他還知道，明天之後自己將會非常懷念Charles躺在他的身邊，含笑望著他，輕輕撫摸著他的手掌雖然溫柔但也堅定。

就是因為這個經驗太過獨特，才會讓他萌生捨不得離開的念頭——也因此，他才會想要暫時逃離Charles的身邊，避開令他的決心短暫動搖的元凶。

但在此同時，Erik也清楚瞭解到，無論如何他都是不可能留下的。

他閉上雙眼，回想這幾天下來，發生在他們身上的每一件事。儘管他們想要說服對方的短暫嘗試失敗了，儘管天亮之後他就要離開了——但最起碼的，他沒有任何缺憾。

他會把這一段日子永遠珍藏在心底的一個角落。這樣就已經足夠。

_Erik。_

他聽到Charles的聲音，回過神，這才發現水聲不知何時停了。他猜想這代表Charles已經洗好了。

Erik走向浴室，一推開滑門，蒸氣迎面撲來。他不禁諷刺地想到，隨時都能洗到熱水澡，這可真是在這裡住下的一大誘因啊。

Charles坐在洗臉臺前，下半身蓋著一條浴巾。Erik走到他的身旁，他預期Charles會示意Erik把他抱起來，但是Charles卻沒有。

「讓我先確定你是真的沒事。」Charles開口道。

「Charles——」

「Erik，」Charles看起來非常認真，「我指的不單是你的身體。」他伸出手，掌心向上，「我 _知道_ 。」

Erik短暫地闔上雙眼。該死的心電感應者，果然讀到了他剛才的一時動搖——但話說回來，Erik無時無刻都可以感知到自己附近的金屬的存在，所以Charles無時無刻都可以感知到別人的存在或是讀取到旁人的思緒表層，這搞不好就像是呼吸之於一般人，是一件極為自然且不必刻意去做的事。因此，儘管Erik偶爾會埋怨一兩句，但他並非真正介意Charles _無意間_ 讀到他的想法。

Erik睜開眼，看到Charles依舊非常認真的神情。他知道舉凡是Charles非常堅持的事，要他改變心意絕非易事。

他嘆了一口氣，決定讓步，但仍忍不住語帶嘲諷問道：「然後呢？要我彎下腰讓你看個仔細嗎？」

Charles微微一笑，握住Erik的手，示意他走到洗臉臺前。Erik照他的意思走了過去。

他看到鏡面有一層水霧，下意識伸手一抹，這才發現這面鏡子的角度有點不一樣。他稍微回過頭，看到坐在他身後的Charles，瞭解到這是為了Charles現在的「高度」所做的調整，好讓坐在椅子上的Charles可以看到他自己的全身。

除此之外，Erik還瞭解到，他讓自己的背部朝向另外一個人。這不是某些他常做的事情。

Erik感覺到手掌放上他的肩膀，然後，濕熱的嘴唇落在他的下背部。他吸了一口氣，當更大範圍的皮膚貼上來的時候，他的身體不由微微顫抖。然而，Charles只是把他的臉頰貼在Erik的背上，好半晌沒有其他的動作。Erik逐漸放鬆下來。

Charles伸出手，越過Erik，拿起放在水槽的毛巾，將稍嫌熱的溫水擰在他的肩膀上，接著開始擦拭他的背部。

Erik掬水潑往自己的臉、手臂和胸口，稍加搓洗，然後拿起洗臉盆邊掛著的另一條毛巾把身體擦乾。別人的雙手在他的身上幫他擦洗，這種感覺很怪，讓他覺得自己好像是病人，或是小孩，或是任何需要被照顧的人。

等到Charles的雙手來到他的腰部然後順著髖骨往前滑的時候，Erik忍不住緊緊閉上雙眼。已經乾掉在皮膚上的潤滑劑因為沾上水的關係再度變得溼滑。他實在不知道Charles到底是想要幫他洗掉那些東西，還是在挑逗他。

儘管Charles的動作非常輕緩，而且他也認為稍早的性愛已經讓他筋疲力竭，但他還是感覺到自己開始興奮了起來。

Erik聽到水從他的皮膚滴落到地板的聲音，他感覺到身上的溼滑一點一點被洗去。

他從來都沒有在事後和另一個人或甚至是被另一個人清理的經驗。這依然是一種非常陌生的感覺，同時這也讓他覺得……被珍惜。

Charles對他的觸碰一直給他這種感覺。不論Erik說過幾次他不是那種禁不起碰撞的易碎品，但Charles依舊用這種方式對待他——在這一刻，Erik突然想到，也許原因不在於Charles認為Erik是某種易碎品，而是因為這就是一個人對待自己珍惜的人或物的方式。

除此之外，他也發現自己好像開始理解Charles所說的「興奮」的意思了。

興奮感並非只來自於觸碰某些特定部位引起的性興奮——讓他興奮的不只是因為Charles的手放在他身上極為敏感的部位，更因為他知道那是Charles的手、知道Charles透過那些觸碰傳達的心意，以及他知道這個過程會讓Charles興奮的事實。

透過身體感覺到的刺激引起興奮感，這是Erik一直都知道的事；但Charles讓他瞭解到，心理因素引發的興奮是怎麼回事。

那雙手往後，依舊是輕緩的動作，擦拭著他的臀部。Charles輕拍了一下Erik的大腿，示意他把雙腳張開一點，接著手掌按在他的背上，幾乎沒有用力但是要他彎腰的意圖很明顯。

雖然覺得有點不耐煩，但Erik決定讓自己縱容對方的過度關切。

手指來到他的臀間，指腹輕揉著他的穴口。稍早發生的事此刻仍記憶猶新。當手指緩慢地伸入他的身體時，他忍不住輕哼了一聲。

只不過，這一次，Charles既不像是在準備他，也不像是在刺激他——這比較像是一種極度輕柔緩慢的撫摸。

「這就是你用來確認我是否沒事的方法？」Erik咬著牙問道。

「我說過自己其實不該屏障你的痛覺。」Charles說，他的聲音聽起來好像有點喘，「抱歉，那個當下我完全沒有想到，你可能會因為感覺不到痛而受傷。」

Erik沒有回應。不論是疼痛或是受傷，對他而言那些都不是什麼值得大驚小怪的事，但是Charles卻比他還怕 _他_ 受傷。

儘管Erik認為自己根本沒受傷，但要讓Charles閉嘴，最好的方法就是讓Charles確認他是真的沒事。

他不確定這個過程到底持續了多久，他只知道Charles的動作一直非常溫吞，而沾到他身上的不再是偏熱而是微涼的溫水。

終於，Charles的手指抽了出來。

Erik長長吁了口氣，正當他以為這代表Charles終於不再囉唆的時候，Charles的雙手卻放上他的膝蓋，然後他用上半身貼上Erik的後背，並且狀似滿足地嘆了一口氣。

_Charles。_

儘管溫暖的依偎很舒服，但是他們總不可能一直光著屁股待在浴室裡面吧？

彷彿感應到Erik的想法，Charles稍微離開Erik的背部——然而，拉開一點距離之後，他的雙手從Erik的膝蓋往上摸到大腿最後扣住他的髖部，他的雙唇沿著Erik的背脊往下來到後腰再往下……

當柔軟的嘴唇碰到他微腫穴口的瞬間，Erik緊緊抓住洗臉盆。「Charles？」他問，然而回應他的是濕熱的舌頭由下往上舔到他的尾椎，既是意外也是陌生的刺激令他忍不住呻吟。

他睜開眼，原本想要轉過頭問Charles到底想要做什麼，但是他的注意力立刻被鏡子裡的影像吸引。

他有點茫然地看著鏡中人。

那個人一點都不像他。

Erik從來都不知道那種沒有設防的表情會出現在他的臉上——所以，這就是Charles看到他的模樣？

怪不得Charles總是抱持那種小心翼翼的態度對待他。

該死。

又是一次溼黏的舔拭，沿著他的臀縫往下來到會陰處，Erik不禁再次緊緊閉上雙眼。他有點慶幸還好Charles看不到他現在的樣子。

親吻、舔吮，落在他從來都沒有想過的地方。他完全不知道這會帶給他如此大的刺激。

Charles繼續他的吻舔，其中一手離開Erik的臀部滑到他的雙腿間，搓揉他的會陰處。突然激增的快感令Erik得靠著緊緊抓住洗臉盆才能穩住自己。

他可以聽到Charles愉悅的聲音呢喃著他的名字，如同嗡鳴般回響在他的腦內。他覺得所有的東西都在震盪，他的身體、Charles、 _一切_ 。

當濕熱的舌頭鑽進他的身體時，Erik覺得自己抓握的力道可能會把洗臉盆硬生生拆掉。

他從來都沒有感到自己如此沒有遮蔽、如此裸露過。

Charles的手繞到他的前方，把他的陰莖握在掌中，隨著舌頭的節奏緩緩套弄，沒幾次之後Erik就被推上最高點。

他喘著氣，顫抖的雙腿幾乎撐不住自己的重量。

Charles環抱住他，好像也在喘氣。

一陣子之後，他在Erik的後腰留下一個溼黏的吻，說道：「Erik，你剛才讓整棟房子的金屬都在振動。」

Erik忍不住咬著牙，發出一聲抱怨的低吟。

「如果你介意的話，我可以讓他們不記得這件事。」Charles提議。

Erik嘆了一口氣，「不，算了。」

他用已經涼掉的水再度把自己清乾淨，然後兩人共用同一個洗臉臺刷牙洗臉。等他們兩人都盥洗完畢之後，Erik把Charles抱回臥室放到床上。

Erik看著Charles自行穿上他的睡褲。雖然Charles的動作仍有點不順暢，但Erik看得出來這是他能夠自行打理的事情，而他不希望別人插手。穿好舒適的衣物之後，Charles調整姿勢轉為側躺，然後拍了一下Erik平常睡的那側，Erik才跟著躺上床。

Charles伸手摸著Erik的臉頰，笑著親了一下他的眉心，「晚安。」

「晚安。」他回答，接著翻過身，讓Charles從後面抱住他，胸口貼著他的背部，手臂橫過他的腰部。Erik抓住在他的腹部四處遊走的手掌，讓他們的手指交扣住。

在Erik入睡之際，他隱約聽到Charles在他耳旁低聲說：「Erik，事實上……我有看到。」——只不過，當時Erik並未會意，那個心電感應者指的正是，他有 _看到_ Erik雙眼所見的鏡中倒影。

 

 


End file.
